Catboy
by Indukcupang
Summary: Hybrid kucing yang dipungut Kris, benar-benar mengubah gaya hidupnya. Zitao menyukai Kris. Bagaimana dengan Kris? #CagarBudayaKT KRISTAO!Shonen-ai. KRISTAO's SHIPPER AREA


**CATBOY**

.

Present by **Nastimaulida _ft_. Wonujeon**

.

Wu Yifan

Huang Zitao

.

Teen

.

Oneshoot

.

Cerita ini adalah hasil kolaborasiku dengan **_mabeloved,_** mba ** _Nastimaulida_**. Thanks, mba. Sudah mempercayakan penulis awam ini /bighug/. Sebenarnya bukan kolab ya, karena fanfic ini real punya mba Nasti dan ditulis oleh dia sendiri. Tapi, _discontinued_. Dan dengan bangga aku menawarkan untuk melanjutkan. Jadilah fiksi yang aku pribadi menganggap ini sungguh luar biasa.

Jika kalian mulai merasakan perubahan penulisan, maka bagian itu sudah menjadi hasil penulisanku.

.

WARN! HYBRID!TAO. TYPO EVERYWHERE.

.

DON'T COPY AND PASTE THIS STORY, DARL. Menulis bukan hal mudah.

.

Enjoy.

.

* * *

Ketakutan dan kedinginan, terancam dan sendirian.

Ia paling membenci sebuah kata yang berusan terlintas di pikirannya itu.

Sendirian.

Bahkan saat Zitao memikirkannya pun membuatnya jengah.

* * *

.

Kucing kecil itu terus berlari tanpa arah, ia pasrah kemana insting dan kaki-kaki kecilnya akan membawanya. Sampai ia terpojok di sebuah lorong dengan dinding yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lihat ujungnya. Anjing yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar darinya itu makin mendekat dan hal terakhir yang dapat ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit luar biasa di salah satu anggota tubuhnya sebelum kegelapan memenuhi pandangannya.

.

Jam dinding di sudut ruangan menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Kris menggerutu di kertas terakhir yang akhirnya ia selesaikan. Jam-jam dimana ia menjadi seorang CEO muda lah yang kadang ia benci. Ia harus berkutat dengan ratusan lembar kertas hampir setiap hari dan hal itu membuat otot-otot tubuhnya kaku dan ia merasa bahwa beban seberat puluhan kilogram diletakkan di bahunya. _Akhirnya,_ desahnya.

Kris, atau Wu Yifan. Lelaki berparas mendekati sempurna dengan surai tembaga yang membuat siapa saja akan iri dibuatnya. Seorang CEO yang mendapatkan sebuah perusahaan yang dipenuhi ratusan pekerja di usianya yang terbilang muda, 26 tahun, karena wasiat dari kakeknya yang seorang kaya raya. Kris adalah seorang pekerja keras, semua orang tahu itu.

Orang-orang kadang bertanya, apa yang kurang dari hidupnya? memiliki selegiun pekerja yang loyal, harta yang bahkan tak akan habis untuknya sendiri, wanita-wanita cantik mengelilinginya, serta semua yang orang lain inginkan.

Kris akan menjawab, _seseorang yang akan menyambutmu pulang setelah bekerja seharian._

Ia menginjak pedal gas Audi keluaran terbarunya dan mengendarai menjauhi gedung dimana ia sehari-hari bekerja. Mobil dengan akselerasi yang tidak terbantahkan itu membelah jalanan Seoul dengan gesit. Satu-satunya hal yang berada dalam pikiran pemuda di balik kemudi itu adalah cepat-cepat menemui kasur tersayangnya dan menghabiskan malamnya dalam tidur tak bermimpi yang hampir setiap malam ia alami.

Ia mendengus pelan saat nyala merah dari sebuah _traffic light_ terpaksa menghentikan laju kendaraanya. Ia tidak ingin memiliki riwayat buruk dalam catatan mengemudinya, jadi ia berdiam disana dengan sabar meskipun jalanan kota saat itu benar-benar lengang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah trotoar saat kebosanan menghampirinya.

Dan disanalah ia melihat seekor anjing yang menggigit benda mini berbulu di mulutnya –ia bahkan tidak yakin itu apa– lalu menggoyangkan benda itu, memperlakukannya seolah itu adalah mainannya.

 _Pertama,_

Yifan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang, dan detik berikutnya, ia menemukan dirinya menyentakkan pintu mobilnya hingga terbuka dan berlali menuju anjing itu. Anjing itu terlihat ketakutan sehingga ketika Kris sampai di depannya dan berdiri dengan menjulang, (bahkan seekor anjing takut padanya, demi Tuhan) hewan itu segera menjatuhkan benda yang ternyata seekor kucing itu ke trotoar yang keras dan berlari menjauh.

 _Kedua,_

Entah roh apa yang memasuki jiwanya sehingga ia mengangkat kucing yang tubuhnya begitu kurus itu kedalam gendongannya, tidak peduli dengan darah yang berdesakan keluar dari kaki depan kucing itu, lalu segera berlari masuk kedalam mobil dan menempatkan kucing malang itu ke kursi penumpang tepat di sebelahnya. Beruntung ia berada di jalanan yang cukup sepi jadi tidak ada pengguna jalan yang memprotes bahwa ia meninggalkan mobilnya saat lampu di atas sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau sejak tadi. Ia menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, dan kasur empuk yang sebelumnya memenuhi pikirannya tergantikan dengan pikiran untuk menyelamatkan kucing yang kelihatannya sekarat itu.

Yifan tidak tahu bagaimana ia berakhir dengan keringat dingin membasahi kulitnya, saat ia memerhatikan seorang dokter yang terlihat cekatan itu berkutat dengan kucing malang yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Terimakasih kepadamu, kau membawa kucing _imut_ ini kesini tepat waktu, Kris."

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, mata elangnya bertemu dengan mata teman dekatnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter hewan itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang di depannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku menyelamatkannya dari seekor anjing liar dan memacu mobilku dengan panik kesini, Luhan. Aku merasa seperti itu bukan diriku," Dokter didepannya terkekeh kecil lalu menyerahkan sebuah _carrier_ berisi kucing tersebut dan diterima oleh Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rawat ia baik-baik," Luhan berdehem singkat, "Ini saatnya kau mencari teman hidup, Kris. Mungkin kucing itu adalah sebuah permulaan baik, bukan begitu?" sambung Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul.

Kris mengangguk singkat. _Mungkin Luhan benar,_ batinnya.

 _Ketiga,_

Ia meletakkan kucing malang yang di lehernya terdapat kerucut pelindung itu di sebuah keranjang dengan bantal hangat dan lembut. Luhan bilang bahwa kucing ini sedang tidak sadar karena _shock_ akibat kaki depannya yang robek. Pria mungil itu juga mengatakan bahwa beruntung Kris segera menolong atau kucing itu bisa mati kapan saja karena kehabisan darah.

Kris menghela nafas panjang dan berat. Ia melirik sebuah jam digital di sisi tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan 23.50. _What a night,_ batinnya kesal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jumat malam yang ia prediksi akan menjadi malam yang tenang akan menjadi se- _chaotic_ tadi. Saat tiba-tiba gulungan rasa kantuk menyerangnya, tanpa mengganti setelan kerjanya, ia jatuh tertidur di kasur empuknya.

.

.

.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah penghalang mini berbentuk kerucut yang mengalungi lehernya. Panik, dengan cakarnya ia berusaha melepaskan benda asing itu dari tubuhnya. Namun ketika ia berusaha menggerakkan kaki depannya, tiba-tiba rasa sakit luar biasa menyerangnya dan tanpa sadar ia mengeong pelan dengan begitu _pathetic_ serta telinganya jatuh menyerah.

Ketika ia mengedarkan pandangnnya ke depan, ia dikejutkan oleh lingkungan asing di tempanya berada. Bantal empuk di bawah cakarnya serta wangi lavender yang mengelilinginya juga tidak membantu. Sekelebat memori dari tadi malam juga muncul dan hal itu hanya memperburuk keadaan. Mengerahkan keping terakhir dari keberaniannya, ia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya ke sebuah ranjang yang menjulang di hadapannya. Dan ketika ia melihat apa yang ada di sana, matanya melebar terkejut. Ia kira harinya tidak bisa lebih buruk, namun ia rasa ia salah.

Disana, di atas kasur itu ada seorang pria!

Mengikuti instingnya, ia lalu berlari menuju pintu yang ia asumsikan adalah pintu keluar. Ia mengabaikan kaki depannya yang berdenyut sakit karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah melarikan diri dari manusia itu secepatya.

Sial baginya, pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat dan ia tidak bisa menggapai _handle_ pintu dengan tubuh kucingnya. Jadi disana ia hanya mengeong ribut, terisak –sebagaimana seekor kucing, tentu saja– sambil mencakar-cakar pintu tersebut.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang tidak jauh dari sang kucing malang yang sedang panik itu, si pemilik kepala bersurai pirang mulai terbangun dari tidur lelapnya oleh ngeong kucing serta suara yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan cakar dan kayu. _Tunggu. Apa ia baru bilang cakar?_

Kris tersentak bangun dan hal itu mengagetkan kucing mungil yang sedang asik (ini menurut Kris) mencakar pintunya. Kucing itu mengambil langkah seribu lalu bersembunyi di balik tirai panjang yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan pintu.

Pria Wu itu terkekeh kecil karena tingkah sang kucing yang menurutnya imut itu. Toh lagi pula ia tidak akan bisa lari dari dirinya ( _we all know he can't. Lol)_. Ia menyibak tirai dan menemukan kucing itu terpojok dan hewan itu memasang tatapan memelas yang sayangnya dilewatkan oleh mata Yifan. " _Gotcha, kitten._ " Ujarnya lalu mengangkat kucing itu ke dalam gendongannya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung sang kucing yang begitu cepat dan ribut. " _Poor kitten._ Kau pasti ketakutan. Aku akan merawatmu sampai setidaknya kaki mu itu sembuh, _oke. Bear with me,_ " imbuhnya sambil tetap mengelus kepala kucing itu dengan perlahan yang disambut baik oleh sang kucing yang malah bersandar ke telapak tangan lebarnya, mencari kenyamanan selayaknya sifat kucing yang memang manja. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar, lalu merutuk. _Mengapa ia berbicara dengan seekor kucing yang notabene seekor hewan?_

Ia menurunkan kucing itu kembali ke keranjangnya lalu ia memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan rambut-rambut halus yang berasal dari tubuh sang kucing. "Ah, kurasa kau harus mandi, kucing." Lirihnya pada kucing itu yang sekarang sedang memperhatikan dengan kedua mata abu-abunya.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa kucing tersebut memiliki bulu sehitam jelaga lalu sedikit bulu putih yang menyelimuti kedua kaki depannya menyerupai sepasang sarung tangan, hanya saja mereka _sedikit_ terlalu imut bagi Yifan yang seorang pria dewasa ( _cough_ ). Matanya kembali menelusuri tubuh kucing itu. Jenis kelamin kucing itu adalah betina-Yifan baru menyadari ini saat tadi ia menggendongnya- lalu dari usianya, jelas ia adalah seekor kucing tanggung, namun tergolong kurus untuk ukurannya –Yifan bahkan bisa melihat beberapa tulang yang menonjol keluar dari balik kulitnya, saking kurusnya–. Ia mengernyit. Mungkin nasib kucing yang satu ini tidak seberuntung yang lain.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, _oke_. Kau. Harus. Mandi. " Dengan itu, ia bergegas meninggalkan sang kucing yang anehnya terlihat sangat penurut untuk seorang kucing liar, seolah ia dapat memahami setiap kata yang diucapkan Yifan. Di kamar mandi pribadinya, ia menemukan sebuah baskom air yang cukup besar lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat. Bahkan ia menyempatkan untuk mengecek suhu air sebelum meletakkannya di lantai kamar mandi, tepat disebelah _bahtub_. Pria itu sendiri tidak mengerti kemana Yifan yang cuek dan dingin itu pergi, jadi ia mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu berjalan keluar sambil menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya hingga siku.

" _Meow_ ," Yifan terlonjak kaget atas suara yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana, namun ketika ia melihat ke bawah, ia menemukan kucing yang sama sedang duduk manis di depan kakinya seolah ia memang sedang menantikan Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia tersenyum tipis dibuatnya, _ah_ , memang mempunyai teman di apartemen besarnya adalah yang selama ini ia butuhkan. Yifan membawa kucing itu dalam gendongannya, melepaskan kaitan kerucut pelindung di leher sang kucing dengan hati-hati lalu ia berjongkok dan ritual mandi kecil mereka pun dimulai.

.

Zitao sudah lupa tentang kodrat kucing bahwa mereka membenci air. Saat pria itu membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat, ia lupa segalanya. Ia tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mandi dengan layak dan nyaman seperti ini jika itu bukan dengan ibunya yang telah lama meninggalkannya saat ia masih kecil dahulu. Tuannya –Zitao sekarang menganggap pria itu adalah tuannya– itu juga memberikan sentuhan terbaik sekaligus teliti saat ia membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun lalu membasuhnya dengan air hangat. _Lalu tiba-tiba sensasi itu muncul_.

Sensasi ketika tiba-tiba detak jantungmu meningkat drastis hingga menyakitimu, darah yang dapat kau rasakan berdesir 2 kali lebih kencang dalam tubuhmu, otot seluruh tubuh mengencang dan suhu yang tiba-tiba meningkat. Di benak Zitao hanya ada satu kemungkinan. _Transformasi_.

'Yang benar saja? Dari semua kesempatan, kenapa harus sekarang? Terlebih lagi di depan seorang manusia!' teriak jiwa kucing Zitao dengan panik. Haruskah ia berlari keluar? Tapi ada banyak sekali resiko, pertama, bisa saja tuannya melihat transformasinya, atau pintu yang terkunci, dan jika ia beruntung dan bisa melarikan diri pun, ia tidak akan memiliki pakaian yang dapat ia kenakan saat tubuhnya berubah.

Rasa panasnya semakin menjadi dan Zitao rasa _itu_ sudah semakin dekat.

" _Shit._ Aku lupa handuknya." Ucap pria di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba. Tanpa melirik Zitao lagi, ia berdiri lalu meninggalkan Zitao sendiri dalam kamar mandi.

 _As on cue_ , beberapa detik setelah Yifan keluar dari kamar mandi, tubuh kucing Zitao perlahan berubah, bulu-bulu halusnya menghilang lalu tubuhnya membesar, kaki-kaki kecilnya pun berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi lengan dan kaki manusia, begitu juga wajahya. Meninggalkan wujud manusia dengan telinga kucing di kepalanya serta sebuah ekor.

Benar. Zitao baru saja berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Seorang _**Laki-laki.**_ Dan tentu saja ia memiliki kejantanan, _ehm._

Zitao yang masih kaget akan transformasinya, berusaha berdiri meskipun limbung, karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tubuhnya yang ini. Saat ia berusaha melangkah maju, ia melupakan fakta bahwa lantai di bawahnya sangat licin karena efek dari sabun sebelumnya. Jadilah ia terpeleset dan meskipun tangannya sempat mencengkram pinggiran _bahtub_ , ia tetap terjatuh kedalamnya dengan bunyi ' _splassh!'_ yang cukup keras mengingat Zitao ada di tubuh manusianya sekarang. Beruntung Yifan sudah mengisi _bahtub_ itu karena ia berencana akan mandi setelah kucingnya mandi.

Yifan sedang berjongkok mencari handuk kecil di rak lemarinya yang paling bawah saat tiba-tiba bunyi ' _splash!'_ menggema di seluruh ruang kamarnya yang jelas berasal dari kamar mandi. _Gawat, apa kucing itu baru saja jatuh kedalam bahtub? Tapi.. bagaimana bunyinya bisa sekencang barusan?_ Menyingkirkan pikiran aneh, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandinya.

Namun apa yang ia temukan di balik pintunya tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka sebelumnya.

Dan saat mata mereka bertemu, "HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak manusia kucing itu sekencang-kencangnya. Yifan yang bola matanya sudah hampir keluar dari soketnya juga ikut berteriak, hanya saja dengan cara yang lebih _manly_.

Diluar dugannya, alih-alih menemukan kucing yang hampir tenggelam dalam _bahtub_ nya, ia menemukan seorang lelaki tanggung yang sedang  telanjang dalam baknya. Dan Tuhan, Yifan benci sekali mengakui bahwa lelaki ini berwajah terlampau manis untuk seorang lelaki. Air dalam _bahtub_ yang jernih juga tidak membantu. Sama sekali.

Setelah teriakan mereka reda, Yifan harus menjaga matanya agar tidak mendarat pada hal-hal yang tidak _seharusnya_ ia lihat milik lelaki itu sebelum ia mulai bicara masih dengan mimik panik. "KAU! Bagaimana kau ada di dalam kamar mandiku?!" seru Yifan dengan lantang dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah pada pria dalam _bathub-_ nya. Zitao tetap saja diam lalu dengan cara yang begitu manis, ia berpaling menundukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia baru saja tersadar setelah melihat kesana kemari, "Dan kau kemanakan kucingku?!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Zitao sempat mendongak ke Yifan namun hanya untuk menundukkan kepalanya lagi setelah itu. Hening sebentar, "A-aku. Akulah kucing itu," cicitnya takut.

Yifan tidak yakin ia bisa lebih kaget, _just what kind of shit this boy up to?_

Matanya seketika mendarat pada dua telinga kucing yang ada di atas kepala pria itu. _Tunggu; apa ia baru saja bilang kucing?_ Matanya membelalak sekali lagi saat itu, apa lelaki ini juga memasang bando aneh di kepalanya?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hendak Yifan ajukan pada lelaki ini, tapi saat ia melihat tubuh pria itu menggigil pelan karena ketelanjangannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tanpa berkata-kata apapun, Yifan berjalan berbalik.

Bagus. bahkan setelah tertangkap _basah_. Ia sekarang ditinggal begitu saja?

Belum sempat Zitao menggerutu lebih jauh, Yifan kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Pandangannya tetap melekat pada lantai alih-alih melihat seorang lelaki telanjang di bak mandinya. "Ini. handuk dan baju yang bisa kau kenakan," ujarnya pelan sambil menggantung kain-kain itu di gagang pintu lalu menutupnya dari luar.

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa lama bagi Zitao untuk sadar, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari _bahtub_ dan meraih handuk itu.

.

Yifan menunggu dengan was-was sambil duduk di ujung ranjangnya. Bagaimana mungkin kucingnya digantikan dengan kehadiran seorang lelaki muda, terlebih ia telanjang dan memiliki sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan Yifan dari lamunannya, reflek, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara sambil berdiri dan yang ia temukan di sana baru saja merenggut nafasnya.

 _Now the boy looks beyond hot._

 _Lelaki itu._ Telinga kucing itu masih ada, dengan tambahan rambut lembab sebagai pelengkap, turun ke bawah, tubuh semampainya dibalut kemeja putih kebesaran milik Yifan yang hanya mampu menutupi tidak sampai setengah dari paha(tebal _)_ nya. Sebentar. _Paha?_

Yifan membelalak lagi, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengenakan celana yang sudah ia siapkan? Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan bokser (super) pendek nan ketat milik Yifan di balik kemeja itu. Mengerti tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya, Zitao mencoba bersuara "Uh. Aku tidak mengenakan celanamu karena ekorku jadi tidak bisa bergerak,"

Sekarang apa? _Ekor?_

Yifan melirik apa yang ada di balik tubuh saja, dan benar saja, ada sebuah ekor berwarna hitam yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, sedang bergerak gelisah.

Yifan memijat pelipisnya karena tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut. Demi Tuhan, bahkan hari ini belum berjalan setengahnya, dan betapa hidupnya berputar terbalik dalam kurang dari satu jam.

.

.

.

Yifan memandang pemuda yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya ini dengan takjub. Dilihat dari manapun, lelaki ini jelas tidak sedang mengerjainya tentang telinga dan ekor yang muncul dari tubuhnya.

Mata serupa milik kucing itu memandang Yifan sekilas dengan malu-malu namun ketika mata mereka bertemu, ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan kepalanya, kemanapun asal mata itu. Mata yang menelusuri rupanya seolah ia adalah mangsa menggiurkan tanpa lindungan.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" Yifan membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka setelah sebelumnya berdehem pelan.

Zitao mendongak lagi, alhasil mata mereka bertemu, dan entah kenapa, semburat merah menyambar wajahnya tanpa ia kehendaki.

"Aku. Uhm. Aku Zitao. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku _hybrid_ kucing."

Kris hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri jika itu bukan karena imej pertamanya yang ia jaga mati-matian di depan lelaki manis ini –ehem–. Merupakan rahasia umum bila seorang _mighty_ Yifan adalah gay. Bahkan tidak ada satupun tulang lurus dalam tubuhnya.

" _Hybrid?_ Makhluk seperti itu ada?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak, lalu apa aku yang kau lihat di depanmu ini?" jawab Zitao sedikit ketus mendengar pertanyaan retoris dari pria di depannya.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Oh, dan namaku Wu Yifan. Tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Kris."

Yifan bisa melihat telinga kucing Zitao berdiri dengan cepat setelah tadi layu dengan tidak semangat, lalu matanya yang menunjukkan sinarnya.

" _Gege?_ " ujar si _catboy_ dengan begitu imut dan Yifan rasa ia baru saja kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Bagaimana pemuda itu menggantikan namanya dengan 'gege' membuat sesuatu di belakang otaknya memekik senang. _Ia menyukainya._ Alhasil ia terbatuk. Lagi.

"A-apa? ' _Gege'_? Kau berasal dari China?"

"Ya, namaku Zi-Tao, bukankah sudah cukup jelas bahwa namaku adalah nama China?"

Yifan harus dibuatnya merutuk, "Ah, kau benar."

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya, "Aku yakin saat kau masih menjadi kucing tadi, kau itu, kau adalah betina. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau adalah laki-laki sekarang?"

"Itu karena aku _submissive._ "

Yifan tersedak, entah keberapa kalinya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengungkapkan hal sepribadi ini di depan orang asing sepertinya? Dan fakta bahwa Yifan adalah seorang dominan dalam urusan orientasi seksualnya sama sekali tidak membantu. _Sama sekali tidak._

Seolah Zitao dapat membaca ekspresi heran Yifan, ia melanjutkan "Hal seperti ini dalam ras kami adalah hal biasa. Teman-temanku saat aku kecil dulu banyak yang dalam wujud kucingnya adalah betina namun di wujud manusia adalah lelaki. Karena itulah kami submisif. Ini adalah hal alami bagi _hybrid_."

Sebelum Yifan dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, Zitao sudah mendahuluinya berbicara " _Gege,_ aku lapar," kali ini dengan bibir yang ia tekuk kebawah sedikit dengan cara yang anehnya dapat membuatnya beberapa kali lebih imut.

Pria di depannya pun tersadar setelah beberapa detik mengagumi wajah Zitao yang bahkan terlihat lucu saat ia sedang cemberut. "Ikutilah aku, aku rasa aku mempunyai makanan yang bisa kau makan,"

Yifan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kabinet dimana ia biasa menyimpan makanan kalengnya sedangkan Zitao mengekor dibelakangnya seperti seekor anjing kecil penurut – meskipun ia adalah kucing, secara harfiah–. Yifan meraih sekaleng sarden dengan saus tomat di tangannya, dan ketika ia berbalik, ia dikejutkan dengan Zitao yang sedang menatapnya penasaran. Ia berdiri sangat dekat, bahkan _terlalu_ dekat sehingga ia harus menahan nafasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengikutimu," jawabnya singkat, masih dengan mata yang menatap penasaran kaleng di tangannya. Yifan akhirnya mengalah, ia sedikit minggir lalu meraih pembuka kaleng miliknya dan membuka tutup kaleng itu dengan cekatan kemudian meletakkannya di konter. Ia berjalan menuju rak piring di sisi dapur yang lainnya untuk mengambil mangkok tahan panas sehingga ia dapat memasukkannya kedalam _microwave_ untuk dihangatkan.

Masih dengan piring ditangannya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Zitao yang sekarang sudah memakan sardennya, langsung dari kalengnya. Ia menuangkan isinya kedalam mulutnya seperti ia meneguk air putih.

Yifan memekik, "Ya! Zitao! Setidaknya tunggu hingga aku menaruhnya kedalam mangkok!" serunya sambil merampas kaleng yang ternyata telah hilang seperempat isinya.

Zitao dengan wajah tanpa dosanya berdiri disana, dahinya berkerut "Kenapa?"

"'Kenapa'? Apa kau tidak pernah diajari oleh orang tuamu sedikit tentang tata cara makan yang benar?" Sergahnya. Tapi Yifan langsung menyesali apa yang ia katakan, kalimatnya memang terdengar sedikit kasar.

Zitao menundukkan kepalanya dan secara otomatis kedua telinganya jatuh di kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku, dan _Mama_ meninggalkanku saat aku masih berumur 1 tahun," suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu malang dan sungguh, Yifan sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

Entah mengapa, dada Yifan tiba-tiba bergemuruh, Ayahnya juga meninggalkan ia dan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil, tapi beruntung ia masih dapat merasakan kehadiran ibunya yang sekarang hidup di China itu hingga dewasa. Bahkan Zitao sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak umur satu tahun.

"Maafkan aku, Zitao," ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Namun ketika ia melihat Zitao yang tidak memberikan respon berarti, ia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya lagi "Duduklah di kursi itu lagi selagi aku menyiapkan makananmu, _okay_?"

Tanpa harus diberi tahu dua kali, Zitao sudah duduk disana dengan patuh.

Setelah mengatur suhu dan _timer_ untuk _microwave_ nya, Yifan kembali duduk di hadapan Zitao, "Jadi Zitao, kau bisa berubah dari kucing ke manusia dan sebaliknya, bukan?"

Anggukan dari pria itulah yang didapatkan oleh Yifan.

"Tapi aku belum bisa mengontrol perubahan diriku. Karena itulah tadi aku tiba-tiba bertransformasi. Padahal sungguh, aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya," Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana tadi kau bisa berubah?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang memicunya, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Lagipula transformasiku menjadi manusia terakhir yang kualami adalah sekitar beberapa tahun lalu. Itupun karena aku bertemu dengan teman Mama yang sama-sama _hybrid,_ lalu ia membimbingku _._ Tapi ia menghilang sebelum aku benar-benar bisa mengendalikannya. Jadi sekarang, aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya agar bisa berubah wujud sesuka hatiku."

Kris membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencerna penjelasan Zitao, jika yang ia katakan memang benar, maka Zitao sudah menggunakan tubuh kucingnya bertahun-tahun tanpa berubah, kan?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berubah?" Zitao terlihat memiringkan kepalanya ke atas, berpikir. Sementara Yifan harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak _menerjang_ Zitao saat itu juga karena ia terlihat begitu manis seperti itu. Terutama bibir sempurnanya yang bergerak-gerak. _Ya Tuhan._

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Namun saat aku berubah, aku yakin tubuhku tidak seperti ini. Aku lebih pendek dan wajahku sudah banyak berubah, kurasa." Jelas Zitao. Dari caranya berbicara, seolah ia sedang menjelaskan tentang cuaca hari ini padahal Yifan yakin ia telah melewati masa pubertas tanpa mengetahuinya. Sebenarnya berapa tahun yang pemuda ini lewatkan sebagai manusia?

Sebelum pria Wu itu hendak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, _microwave_ di sudut ruangan berdenting tanda makanan sudah siap. Ia beranjak mengambil makanan untuk disuguhkan pada Zitao yang telinga kucingnya sudah berdiri karena _excitement_ mendengar bahwa makanannya sudah siap.

Kris kembali dengan sepiring nasi dengan uap mengepul serta ikan sarden yang sudah dihangatkan. Mata Zitao terus mengikuti arah piring Kris hingga ia meletakkannya di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih, _Gege_!" ujar pemuda kucing itu semangat lalu tangannya menggenggam sendok dan mulai menyendok makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

Kris hanya menggumamkan 'Ya' singkat dan ia dengan hikmat memandangi Zitao yang sedang makan dengan lahap dihadapannya. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan setiap gerakan yang Zitao buat, menelusuri kesempurnaan tanpa celah dari wajah manisnya.

"Zitao, itu bukan cara yang benar untuk menyendok makananmu," ucapnya setelah beberapa lama suara sendok perak dan piring yang beradu memenuhi ruangan.

"Tao. Cukup panggil dengan Tao saja, _ge_. Dan bagaimana caramu untuk menyendok?"

Kris mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sendok lain di hadapannya sambil memeragakan cara memegang sendok dengan benar pada Tao. Lelaki didepannya itu menatap jari Kris lekat-lekat dan mempraktekkan apa yang ia lihat dengan sendoknya, ia berhasil setelah sebelumnya ia menggenggam sendok itu seperti bocah 5 tahun.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan makananmu, kau bisa menaruh piringnya di _counter_ disana dan duduklah di sofa sambil menungguku mandi, _oke_?" ujar Kris sambil menunjuk _counter_ yang ia maksud dengan dagunya.

"Baik, _gege._ "

.

Yifan harus akui bahwa berendam di _bathub_ setelah rentetan peristiwa mengejutkan yang kau alami dalam beberapa jam sekaligus memang menenangkan. Setelah membilas tubuh dan rambut serta mengeringkannya, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang tersampir dengan _berbahaya_ dari V torsonya ke bawah. Yifan sedang berjalan menuju lemarinya ketika ia menyadari ada sepasang mata lain yang sedang memerhatikannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Zitao duduk di ujung ranjangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijabarkan dan matanya yang mendelik lucu. Wajahnya pun memerah dengan cantik dan Yifan penasaran apa yang membuat ia merona seperti itu.

Setelah pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik, Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke kakinya. Namun semburat merah yang menutupi pipinya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dari mata Yifan.

"Aku tidak suka sendirian di luar, jadi aku menunggumu di dalam kamar. Maaf." cicitnya pelan. Matanya masih saja menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Yifan berdehem singkat, lalu kembali mengendalikan dirinya setelah menatap tubuh, terutama paha tebal Zitao yang dipertontonkan dengan gratis disana. Ia menelan ludah karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering. _Sial._

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan berganti baju di dalam kamar mandi saja," Yifan lalu bergegas mengambil pakaian sampai Zitao memotong, "Tidak! _Gege_ bisa berganti baju disini, aku akan menunggu diluar. Hanya saja, keluarlah setelah kau selesai," sahutnya cepat lalu pergi meninggalkan Yifan sendirian dalam kamarnya.

.

Jika kau bertanya pada Yifan apa yang paling menggairahkan, maka mungkin jawaban yang akan kau dapatkan adalah pemandangan di hadapannya.

Yifan keluar dari kamarnya namun matanya tidak langsung menemukan _hybrid_ kucing tersebut. Ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang TV nya, matanya akhirnya menemukan Zitao.

Sedang menungging. Mempertotonkan apa yang ia punya disana.

Kemeja milik Yifan yang ia kenakan tersingkap, menunjukkan bokong sintalnya yang dibalut bokser ketat dengan begitu provokatif serta ekor hitamya bergerak-gerak hingga Yifan dibuat tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri. Yifan tidak pernah tau bahwa sebuah ekor bisa menjadi sebegitu erotis dan mengundang.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan daging itu dan tetap disana sampai sang empunya berdiri lalu berbalik. Zitao terlihat kaget karena menemukan Yifan yang sedang berdiri disana –kali ini sudah berpakaian lengkap– dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya.

Ketika sadar bahwa Zitao sudah berbalik, Yifan cepat-cepat mengalihkan asal bukan pada pria dihadapannya.

"Oh, _gege_ , aku tidak mendengarmu disana. _Uhm,_ aku menjatuhkan sesuatu milikmu, maaf." Zitao melambaikan remote TV dalam genggamannya. _Ah, ia sedang mengambil remote._

"Benda ini, apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ekor dibelakangnya masih bergerak-gerak penasaran.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari ekor Zitao lalu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, ia menjawab, "Itu remote TV, Tao. Benda itu kau gunakan untuk menyalakan TV. Kemarikan,"

"Oh, benarkah? Seingatku bentuk remote TV tidak seperti ini," Tao lalu memberikan benda itu kepadanya.

TV pun menyala, menampilkan sebuah acara memasak yang tidak pernah Yifan lihat sebelumnya. Ia memang tidak pernah berminat menonton TV, kecuali untuk menonton berita di pagi dan malam hari, selebihnya ia menggunakan TV nya untuk menyetel film meskipun jarang sekali. Ia terbiasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk membaca laporan keuangan perusahaan atau buku. Ya, bahkan di hari liburnya.

Tao ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berlapiskan kulit sapi yang Yifan impor jauh-jauh dari Italia ( _it's a gay thing_ ). Dan sekali lagi, Yifan dibuat terkejut.

Pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya, namun yang membuatnya menjadi tidak biasa ada posisi mereka berdua saat ini.

Yifan berdehem pelan, berusaha menjaga imejnya "Tao, bisa kau agak bergeser sedikit? Kau duduk terlalu dekat," Yifan berusaha mengutuk apapun yang dapat ia kutuk sekarang karena telapak tangannya berada jangkauan yang sangat _pas_ untuk menjangkau paha telanjang mulus nan molek milik Zitao yang menempel pada paha kirinya. Ia bahkan harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menjaga dirinya dari perbuatan tidak senonohnya yang mungkin akan menakuti Zitao.

Zitao menoleh padanya, menampakkan dua keping cokelat terangnya yang saat itu berbinar aneh. Mungkin antara kecewa dan harapan?

Tanpa berkata apapun ia menurut dan bergeser, meskipun tidak terlalu jauh. Setidaknya Yifan bisa sedikit lega dengan melepaskan kepalan tangannya.

"Aku kira kau akan suka bila kita duduk berdekatan. Bukankah akan hangat? Aku suka kehangatan,"

Yifan menoleh tidak percaya pada Tao disampingnya seolah ia baru saja menumbuhkan kepala baru di tubuhnya. _Double damn._ Siapakah Yifan untuk menolak permintaan –tidak langsung– dari kucing manis di hadapannya ini?

Ia kembali berdehem pelan, dengan sisa dari harga diri yang masih ia miliki-setidaknya setelah ia membuangnya jauh-jauh ketika melihat _catboy_ sepanas Tao-, ia mengerlingkan matanya dari Tao ke tempat kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Dan Yifan bersumpah ia melihat rona bahagia di wajah Tao sesaat sebelum ia mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya pada sebelah lengan Yifan lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. _Tunggu._

 _Apa?_

Yifan baru saja tersedak liurnya sendiri. Apa ia baru saja memperbolehkan seseorang yang notabene adalah orang asing bermanja-manja pada tubuhnya? Kemana imej pria dingin dan cueknya yang tidak pernah gagal memikat orang-orang?

Ia sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman karena rasa asing yang terus memenuhi segala rongga otaknya, berputar-putar dan membuatnya hilang kendali atas dirinya. _Perasaan apa ini?_ Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan jawaban yang sepertinya akan segera muncul dari dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin tahu.

" _Gege,_ ada apa? Aku melihatmu menggelengkan kepala." Ujar Zitao pelan sambil menatapnya. Kepalanya sudah tidak lagi ia sandarkan, namun lengannya masih disana, mengalungi sebelah lengan Yifan seolah bila ia melepasnya barang sedetik saja pria itu akan menghilang. Ekornya bergerak hati-hati seolah menunggu jawaban.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kris hanya berdiri dari tempatnya, memaksa lengan Zitao yang semula berada di lengannya jadi terlepas begitu saja. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai Zitao bukan? Bahkan pertemuan mereka baru saja terjadi pagi tadi! Yifan bukan seorang remaja lagi yang percaya _love at first sight._ _Its silly!_

Ia dapat merasakan mata Zitao yang terpancang padanya, meskipun begitu ia tidak bergeming. Ia berdehem singkat sambil berlalu, "Aku harus pergi," dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Melewatkan ekspresi kecewa Zitao dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Zitao baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah pria itu bilang bahwa ia pergi, Zitao tidak tahu bahwa ia akan pergi selama ini. Ia menghabiskan waktunya tidak melakukan apapun tapi berbaring di sana sambil mengubah chanel TV dari yang satu ke lainnya. Begitu bosan, ia menekan tombol merah di remote dan jatuh tertidur. Berharap ia akan bangun oleh suara pintu terbuka tanda Kris masuk. Namun ia malah terbangun oleh suara petir yang menggelegar di semua sudut ruangan, memaksanya bangun.

Diluar hujan sedang mengguyur deras. Telinganya terkulai lemas mengetahui bahwa sang pemilik rumah belum juga datang. Ia menoleh pada sebuah jendela besar yang terdapat di sisi ruangan, selain hujan yang mengguyur begitu jelas, langit berubah menjadi kelam, tertutup awan yang juga sama kelamnya. Dari instingnya, Zitao tahu ini sudah larut.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah, berbagai pikiran buruk mulai menghinggapi otaknya.

 _Mengapa Kris belum pulang? Apa aku berbuat salah padanya? Apa aku akan dibuangnya? Atau hal buruk terjadi padanya?_

Zitao memukul kepalanya pelan. Ia tertunduk. Ia tidak seharusnya berharap, terlebih lagi pada seorang manusia macam Kris. Mungkin pria itu hanya bersikap baik padanya karena merasa kasihan, bukan ingin merawatnya dan menjadikan ia temannya. _Kepala bodoh._ Rutuknya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia ditolak. Tidak hanya oleh orang lain, namun juga oleh masyarakat. Zitao sering menemukan tubuhnya ditendang oleh manusia ketika berusaha mengais makanan dari tong sampah, atau karena sekedar beristirahat di keset depan pintu seseorang –menghangatkan tubuhnya–. Ia adalah kucing jalanan, lagipula. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya, dan Zitao benar-benar paham.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya bila saat ia bertemu Kris dan pria itu hendak mengusirnya. Namun tentu saja yang menjadi masalah adalah tubuhnya, karena ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bertrandformasi ke tubuh kucingnya. Ia tidak punya pakaian apapun dan ia tidak ingin merepotkan Kris. Ia sudah sangat berterimakasih karena pria itu sudah menyelamatkannya, memberikannya makanan hingga tempat untuk berteduh meskipun sementara. Ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia diperlakukan seperti ini, dan Zitao cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta lebih banyak.

Telinganya berdiri mendengar knop pintu yang bergerak, kepalanya ia dongakkan dan ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat Kris disana. _Syukurlah._ Batinnya. Setidaknya Kris pulang dengan selamat.

Dahinya mengernyit begitu menyadari bahwa sebagian dari kemeja yang ia kenakan terlihat basah, rambutnya pun terlihat lembab seperti ia habis berlari menerobos hujan. Secara refleks, Tao berlari kedalam kamar Kris dan mencari benda yang ia perlukan, ketika ia menemukannya, ia kembali pada Kris yang sedang meletakkan sepatunya kedalam rak itu dengan sebuah handuk tersampir di tangannya.

"Yifan- _ge,_ kau harus mengeringkan rambut dan tubuhmu terlebih dulu," Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak kedua, Tao sudah berjinjit di depannya –dekat, sangat dekat dan Kris menahan nafasnya entah mengapa– menjangkau kepalanya, lalu mengerinkan rambutnya dengan handuk tadi secara perlahan dan lembut.

 _And Kris stood dumbfounded there._ Berantakan sudah apa yang sudah ia usahakan untuk disangkal. Ia pergi ke rumah sahabat lamanya (sebut saja Kim Jongin), menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Tao –meskipun tidak berhasil–. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Tao, tapi ketika ia pulang kerumah, bahkan selarut itupun, ia menemukan Tao yang dengan begitu perhatian mengeringkan rambutnya.

Wajah Tao begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dari jarak sedekat ini dia dapat melihat wajah itu dengan jelas. Mata serta bibirnya yang mengingatkannya pada milik kucing, hidung tinggi serta pipinya yang merona alami dengan garis-garis feminim disana. _Ia cantik._

Kris bahkan terkejut dengan pikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Apa ia baru saja bilang bahwa Zitao cantik? _Well,_ kali ini Yifan tidak sanggup menyangkal, pemuda di hadapannya memang cantik.

"Sudah selesai," ujar Zitao dibawah nafasnya dan ia berhenti berjinjit. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat itu mata mereka berdua bertemu selama beberapa detik namun keduanya tidak sanggup sehingga langsung memalingkan kepala mereka. Zitao merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Terimakasih, Tao." Yifan berjalan melewati Tao "Aku akan berganti baju."

Tao mengangguk meskipun ia tau Yifan tidak bisa melihat. Ia mempersiapkan telinganya jika Yifan akan berniat mengusirnya setelah ini. "Jika kau ingin tidur, kau bisa masuk ke pintu tepat di sebelah kamarku. Kau bisa tidur disana." Lanjut Kris.

Tao terkejut, Yifan tidak mengusirnya? _Kenapa?_ "Kenapa?"

Yifan membalikkan wajahnya, juga sama bingungnya. Alisnya berkerut heran.

"Ma-maksudku, apa kau tidak mengusirku?"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Apa kau ingin aku mengusirmu?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak," Zitao menunduk malu, "Aku tidak mengira kau akan mengijinkanku tinggal disini lebih lama," cicitnya.

Tanpa Zitao sadari, Yifan sudah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Pias wajahnya melunak, ia membungkuk sedikit agar wajah mereka sejajar, "Hey, aku tidak sejahat itu, kau boleh tinggal. Mungkin sebagai _roommates_. Apartemen ini begitu besar dan hanya aku sendiri disini." Tutupnya dengan senyuman. Ia menegakkan dirinya, ketika akhirnya Zitao mendongak, menatapnya.

"Apa aku harus membayarmu? Aku tidak punya uang,"

Kali ini kening Zitao lah yang berkerut. Yifan tertawa, cukup keras untuk mengagetkannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Zitao dengan jenaka. "Percayalah Zitao, aku cukup kaya. Jangan khawatir,"

Mata kucing Zitao berbinar mendengarnya, "Terimakasih _gege_!" ia melayangkan kedua lengannya ke leher pria dihapannya, memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia yang jelas terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kris mendelikkan matanya kaget. Meskipun ia bersikap baik kepada Tao, ia tidak mengira bahwa reaksi _hybrid_ kucing itu akan seperti ini. _Memeluknya,dengan mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya. Demi Tuhan!_ Aroma tubuh Tao yang seharum wangi vanila -Kris heran darimana ia mendapatkan wangi itu- seketika menyeruak masuk memenuhi hidungnya dan menenangkannya dengan cara yang begitu asing. Surai milik pria mungil itu membelai rahangnya, memberikan sensasi tersendiri disana. Tanpa dapat dicegah, ia melarikan tangannya ke surai halus Zitao dan mengelusnya.

 _I guess we're trapped, aren't we?_

.

.

.

Pagi datang ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, wangi kue yang biasanya ia cium di _cafe_ pinggir jalan saat pagi hari tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi penciumannya. _Bukankah ini aroma makanan yang biasa manusia sebut panekuk?_

Zitao berjalan ke arah Kris yang sedang menghadap kompor –membelakanginya– lalu berhenti di belakangnya. Ia memperhatikan pria itu sedang membalik sesuatu di _pan_. _Oh benar, panekuk terlihat seperti itu._

Ketika Yifan hendak berbalik untuk menaruh _pancake_ itu di piringnya ketika Zitao ternyata berada di tepat di belakangnya –masih mengenakan baju miliknya yang _oh so sinful_. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pegangan _pan_ hampir saja terlepas dibuatnya. Ia mendesis ketika ujung ibu jarinya menyentuh pinggiran _pan_ yang panas. Ia cepat-cepat membalik _pancake_ nya di piring lalu mendesah lega.

"Kau mengagetkanku lagi, Tao." Yifan berpikir apakah memang sudah kebiasaan Tao untuk muncul entah darimana.

"Maafkan aku, _gege._ " Tao melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah dan Yifan baru saja terkena _mini heart attack_ melihatnya. Ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan Yifan harus menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi itu. Ia mengibaskan tangannya ringan dan menyuruh Tao untuk duduk, yang langsung dituruti tanpa pertanyaan lebih lanjut dari sang _hybrid_ kucing.

Ada dua piring panekuk di hadapan mereka, dan Zitao terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk melahapnya. Ia memegang garpu dan pisau roti yang Yifan sediakan di kedua tangannya seperti anak kecil sedangkan matanya menatap setumpuk panekuk dengan lapar. Yifan dibuatnya tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya.

"Kau boleh makan Tao, apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Apa kau tidak akan makan?" Tao balik bertanya, ujung garpunya ada pada bibirnya saat ia bertanya.

 _Shit._ – _inner Yifan_

Yifan segera mengambil garpu juga pisau nya lalu mulai memotong panekuknya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Sedangkan Zitao, ia menusuk sebuah _pancake_ -nya dengan garpu dan mencoba langsung untuk memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Yifan yang melihatnya hanya dapat membuang nafas lalu tanpa kata-kata lagi, ia menukar piringnya dengan piring Zitao.

"Kau bisa makan punyaku, Tao. Aku sudah memotongnya jadi beberapa bagian, agar kau dapat dengan mudah makan." Zitao memberikannya sebuah pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Terimakasih, _gege._ Kau begitu baik hati. Hehe" Zitao tersenyum simpul sambil mengatakan itu, bibirnya melengkung keatas dan matanya menyipit membentuk _crescent_ imut yang dapat menawan hati siapa saja. Zitao terlihat begitu murni dan belum terjamah.

Yifan terbatuk pelan karena pikirannya.

"Astaga _gege,_ ini begitu enak!" tunjuk Zitao pada piringnya dengan garpunya sedangkan mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Telinganya menegak antusias dan ekornya bergerak-gerak senang.

"Aku sering sekali mencium wangi makanan ini di sebuah _café_ ketika pagi hari. Aku selalu ingin mencobanya tapi ketika aku mendekat ke pintu belakang mereka, seseorang akan menendangku jadi aku hanya suka menciumnya dari jauh." Ujarnya lalu menghisap jari telunjuknya yang terkena madu dari _pancake_ dengan semangat. Ia menceritakannya seolah hal itu adalah hal sepele baginya. Seolah Zitao sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan itu.

 _Dan Yifan tidak menyukainya._

Di bawah meja, ia mengepalkan tangan di pahanya menahan amarah. Namun ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Kau bisa makan _pancake_ kapanpun kau mau mulai sekarang, Tao. Mintalah padaku."

Sepasang telinga kucingnya menegak lagi, kali ini ia tersenyum lebar. Ia terlihat begitu senang, dan Yifan tidak bisa dibuatnya lebih bahagia lagi. "Astaga, benarkah? Terimakasih Yifan _gege!_ "

"Ya, Tao. Bukan masalah," senyumnya.

.

.

.

Zitao melingkari salah satu angka di dalam kalender. Tanggal 11. Kemarin Yifan bilang padanya bahwa hari ini adalah satu bulan tepat Zitao sudah tinggal bersama di apartemen itu.

Hari-hari mereka terdiri dari Yifan yang akan berangkat kerja ketika pukul 8 pagi setiap hari Senin hingga Jumat dan Zitao yang akan menunggunya pulang di malam hari dengan menonton TV atau bermain dengan mainan kucing yang Yifan belikan –jangan tanyakan kenapa ia membelinya– hingga dirinya bosan. _Zitao doesn't mind though._ Ia senang berada dalam kehangatan rumah Yifan dan Zitao yakin itu karena selama ini ia hidup di jalanan dan merindukan suasana rumah. Sedangkan ketika _weekend,_ mereka akan bersama-sama menonton film menarik yang selalu berhasil membuat Zitao antusias sambil memakan cemilannya di sofa. Ada beberapa kali pria itu mengajaknya berbelanja pakaian untuknya bahkan mentraktir es krim yang rasanya sungguh menakjubkan dan Zitao tidak bisa lebih berterimakasih padanya.

Ia menyukai perlakuan pria itu padanya. Yifan bukan pria cerewet dan ia juga tidak menuntut banyak-banyak. Tanpa sadar, Zitao tersenyum ketika membayangkan Yifan pulang dan mereka pun bisa menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama _cuddle_ di sofa hingga Zitao tertidur dalam lengan hangat Yifan.

Diluar kendalinya, _he grows attached to Kris._

Bunyi pintu terbuka memaksa Zitao terpaksa harus kembali ke bumi setelah pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Telinga kucingnya berdiri tegak dengan _excited_ mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang datang.

 _Kris._

Ia berhambur ke pintu depan untuk menghampiri pria itu –seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari–

Belum sampai 5 langkah, ia berhenti ketika menyadari ada satu lagi sosok muncul dari balik tubuh _gege_ -nya. _Seorang wanita_.

Telinga kucing yang tadi berdiri pun jatuh dengan lemas di kepalanya. Begitupun juga dengan ekornya yang semula bergerak antusias ikut diam.

 _Wanita itu… Siapa?_

Mengikuti instingnya. _Hybrid_ kucing itu perlahan mundur dan hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil memerhatikan Kris melepas sepatunya diikuti dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengenakan setelan kerja yang begitu pas di tubuh rampingnya. Rambut indah panjangnya yang bergelombang di ujungnya membuatnya terlihat beberapa kali lebih cantik di mata Tao.

 _Cat's like-eyes_ Tao masih sibuk menyapu tubuh dan wajah wanita itu ketika Kris memutuskan memecah kecanggungan di sana.

"Uhm, Tao. Ini Jessica." Ujarnya pelan. Entah mengapa, ia menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Zitao yang masih saja berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Zitao lalu mengatakan sesuatu setelah sebelumnya memastikan hanya sang _hybrid_ yang bisa mendengarnya , "Jessica sedang mabuk dan teman-temanku memaksa untuk membawa wanita itu pulang bersamaku. Yang mereka tahu adalah aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Maafkan aku, Tao,"

Zitao hanya bisa menatap Yifan tepat di matanya dan seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Meskipun ia ingin memberikan jawaban tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa. Seolah ada yang menahannya. Suatu perasaan asing dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Yang jelas Zitao ketahui adalah ia tidak menyukainya.

Meskipun begitu ia tetap memaksakan senyum terbaiknya, meskipun ia tidak yakin senyumnya akan terlihat menjanjikan "Ya, _gege._ "

Yifan kembali ke wanita itu yang sedari terus saja memandangi ruangan apartemen luas itu. "Jessica, kau bisa tunggu disini sementara aku menyiapkan tempat tidurmu, _oke._ Jangan kemana-mana."

Wanita itu mengangguk " _Okie dokie Krissy._ " Lalu ia mengedip di dekat wajah Kris. Sayang sekali Zitao tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kris untuk wanita itu meskipun ia sangat ingin. Kris sudah berlalu masuk ke kamar yang biasa ditempati olehnya.

 _Apa? Bukankah itu kamarnya?_

Ah, Zitao pun sadar diri tempatnya bahwa ia juga menumpang disini dan Kris memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai _roommates_. Zitao _is a fool._ Bahkan hubungan sesederhana 'pertemanan' pun begitu mewah bagi Zitao. Dan apa yang ia harapkan dari hubungannya dengan Kris?

Zitao masih berdiri menatap pintu kamarnya yang tadi dimasuki oleh Kris ketika seseorang menggenggam dan menarik ekornya dari belakang. Zitao dengan reflek memutar tubuhnya dan mendesis marah keras-keras.

"Astaga, ekor ini sungguhan?" Pekik Jessica tidak percaya. Wanita itu melepaskan pegangannya pada ekor Zitao dan menatap telapak tangannya dengan cara yang begitu berlebihan.

Zitao masih sibuk mengelus ekornya ketika Jessica memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara, "Telinga kucing itu _are those real?_ " Zitao yang memang tidak mengenal bahasa asing yang digunakan Jessica hanya berusaha beringsut mundur. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa tanpa susah-susah menatap Jessica yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tidak percaya.

Zitao menyadari wajah wanita itu begitu kemerahan dan juga bau nafas yang menguar dari wanita itu pun tercium seperti alkohol -Zitao juga pernah mencium bau yang sama dari mulut Yifan sekali ketika pria itu pulang lebih malam dari biasanya- yang begitu kuat.

"Hei kucing, kau ini peliharaan milik Kris ya? Atau jangan-jangan mainannya?" ujar Jessica dengan nada menyebalkan yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Zitao di sofa depannya. Kaki kurusnya ia silangkan menunjukkan paha putih karena _mini-dress_ yang ia gunakan.

Zitao masih menolak kontak mata dengan wanita itu. Sebutan yang ditujukan untuk nya membuat Zitao menciut di tempatnya. Ia sadar ia tidak bisa membantah. Untuk membela diri pun ia tidak memiliki kekuatan. _Memang siapa Zitao?_ Kenyatan menamparnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan tidak kurang dari 15 menit yang lalu ia mendambakan kebahagiaan. Zitao menumpang disini, ia ada karena Yifan yang mengasihaninya, _kan?_

"Yifan _gege_ , ia membiarkanku tinggal di sini sementara," jawab Zitao lirih. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ekornya karena _nervous_.

"Ah, kau menumpang disini?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. _Sebenarnya wanita ini mabuk atau tidak?_

"Ya. Begitulah."

" _Tsk,_ tidak kusangka laki-laki sepopuler dan sesukses Kris menyimpan gelandangan di rumahnya,"

Zitao langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita itu. _Cukup sampai di sana._ "Aku bukan gelandangan!" Serunya, wajah manisnya pun memerah padam menahan amarah dan malu. Jessica hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Zitao dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Zitao ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia terlihat marah dan _jijik?_

Suasana kembali hening setelah itu. Meskipun Zitao tidak melihat wanita itu karena menunduk, ia jelas merasakan tatapan yang ditujukan kepadanya seolah Jessica sedang melubangi kepalanya dengan sinar laser dari matanya.

Karena kata-kata Jessica, Zitao pun ia tersadar.

Siapa Zitao? Kris tentu berbuat baik padanya, tapi itu karena Zitao tidak punya tempat lain selain rumahnya bukan? Mungkin karena perasaan kemanusiaan lah Kris memungut dan membiarkan seorang _hybrid_ jalanan seperti Tao tinggal bersamanya. Kris adalah seorang pemuda sukses dan kaya. Adalah sebuah kemalangan bagi Kris _because he needs to deal with a freaking catboy._

Pikiran-pikiran itu berkumpul dalam otaknya dan entah mengapa justru dadanya yang terasa sakit. Seperti seseorang meletakkan sekarung batu di atas dadanya. Membuatnya sesak; tidak bisa Zitao sadar, penglihatannya pun sudah kabur. _Air mata._ Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan kapan saja bisa jatuh menetes membasahi pipinya yang memucat.

Ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini… sehina ini.

Walaupun ia sering dibuang, sering ditendang saat ia masih pada sosok kucing, tapi ini benar-benar melukainya. Zitao mulai memikirkan apa yang telah ia berikan kepada manusia sebaik Kris karena sudah memungut gelandangan seperti dia.

Zitao berjalan mundur perlahan. Ia ingin mengakhiri ini. Perempuan dihadapannya hanya akan melubangi rongga dadanya. Yang hanya akan membuatnya benar-benar sesak. Zitao berbalik berlari kearah kamar yang selama ini ia tempati.

Jessica hanya memandang aneh lelaki berekor ini. _Gila._

.

 _ **Bruk**_

Zitao ambruk setelah menabrak Kris. Zitao benar-benar tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Ia juga tidak berfikiran bahwa tadi Kris memasuki kamarnya.

"Hati-hati, Tao." Ujar Kris sambil membantu Zitao berdiri.

"Ma-maaf, ge." Zitao bergetar. Yatuhan. Ia tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. Zitao bingung menghadapi Kris. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala saat Kris berada dihadapannya.

Kris belum menyadari, bahwa Zitao menangis.

Zitao berjalan melewati Kris. Disaat itu, Kris menyadari Zitao menangis.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?"

"Apa? Aku tidak menangis," Zitao buru-buru menghapus bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Jangan berbohong. Ada apa?"

"Gege,"

"Ya Zitao?"

"Apa aku ini memberatkan gege selama aku disini?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Tao."

"Apa aku ini gelandangan?"

"Bicara apasih, tidak sayang, kau bersamaku. Bukan gelandangan."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Apa Zitao? Katakan." Kris marah. Zitao menangis. Dan itu membuat Kris kalut. "Hei, katakan padaku. Ada apa?"

"Gege tidak akan marah padaku, 'kan?"

"Tidak, katakanlah."

"Aku tidak suka perempuan diluar itu, dia kejam." Zitao terisak. Ucapan Jessica begitu menyayat hatinya.

"Jessica? Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Di-dia. Dia bilang aku hanya gelandangan yang gege simpan." Mata Kris membola. Sialan. Jessica kelewatan.

 _Bahkan Zitao lebih berharga dari wanita murahan itu_ , Kris menjerit. Tentu saja dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu disini." Kris berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao. Zitao bingung. Apa yang sudah ia katakan. Kris tampak marah.

.

Zitao memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kris dan Jessica dari pintu kamarnya. Jessica tampak menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya terkepal. Jessica tampak takut. Wajah Kris memerah, tanda ia marah.

"PERGI!"

Zitao terkejut. Yatuhan. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan semarah itu pada Jessica.

"Diluar hujan, Yifan."

"Aku tidak peduli, keluar dari rumahku."

"Tidak."

Kris melotot marah. Ia mengambil tas Jessica diatas sofanya, dan menarik Jessica berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Angin menghembus keduanya saat pintu itu terbuka, hujan deras.

"Kris, jangan. Jangan gila." Kris malah mendorong tubuh Jessica, hingga wanita itu jatuh tersungkur. Lalu, Kris membanting pintu rumahnya.

.

Zitao duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Kris begitu menyeramkan saat marah. Zitao takut setelah ini dia dibuang. Zitao takut, karena ia sudah membuat Kris marah pada wanita itu. Zitao kalut. Lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Tao, kau dimana?"

Astaga. Zitao terkejut. Bagaimana ini. Ia takut ia akan dibuang saat hujan sama seperti Jessica.

"Yatuhan, disini rupanya." Kris menunduk. "Hei, kenapa menangis? Dia sudah pergi, tenanglah." Kris membawa Zitao kedalam pelukannya. _Seriously_ , Kris sudah tidak bisa mengatur instingnya, ia mulai melihatkan kepemilikkannya atas Zitao. Zitaonya tidak boleh terluka. Tidak boleh dilukai oleh siapapun.

"Aku tidak ingin dibuang juga, aku tidak mau." Rengek Zitao keras. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

"Hei, siapa yang mau membuangmu, Tao."

"Gege tidak membuangku seperti Jessica?"

"Buat apa? Bahkan aku ingin menahanmu disini denganku selamanya." Ouh. Posesif sekali.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau tinggal dengan gege, 'kan?"

"Gege serius?" Zitao bahagia. Tentu saja.

"Aku serius. Kau mau, 'kan?"

"Ma-mau.. Tapi, kenapa?" Tentu saja Zitao penasaran.

"Uhm." Kris gugup. Astaga. _Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. "_ Berjanjilah tidak terkejut, Tao." Zitao mengangguk lucu, "Aku Gay,"

Kris mengaku.

"Gay? Maksud gege, gege suka pria?"

"Yaa."

 _Berarti Kris tidak menyukai Jessica, Kris menyukai lelaki. Siapa lelaki beruntung itu._

"Tapi gege tidak pernah membawa lelaki kerumah," Zitao sedih sebenarnya. Ia memang hanya _hybrid_ , namun ia juga mempunya perasaan suka, dan pikiran untuk berfikir.

Kris menepuk jidatnya keras. Yatuhan. _Dia tidak peka._

"Kau, Tao." Zitao melongo.

"Ha?" Kris buru-buru mencubit kedua pipi tembam Tao. Zitao ini menggemaskan.

"Aku itu suka kau, Zitao. Masa itu saja tidak paham?"

"Aku? Gege suka aku? Tidak mungkin."

" _Why not?_ "

"Aku ini hybrid, ingat? Mana mungkin lelaki setampan gege menyukai _hybrid_ sepertiku."

"Aw. Kau baru saja bilang aku tampan? Aha. Aku memang tampan." _Narsis,_ "Dan, apasalahnya _hybrid_? Aku itu suka sama Zitao, bukan _hybrid_ nya."

"Gegeeeee." Zitao malu. Ia tidak menyangka Kris, lelaki tampan kaya raya, menyukai _Hybrid_ kucing sepertinya. "Aku jadi malu." Zitao menunduk, Zitao merasakan panas pada seluruh wajahnya.

"Eih. Itu saja malu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Astaga. Jangan ditanyakan. Zitao menyukai Kris.

"hu'um. Aku suka gege. Aku sayang gege juga," Aduh, manisnya. Kris bisa diabetes. Bagaimana tidak, Zitao mengangguk lucu sambil mencurutkan bibir bawahnya, lucu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu'uum, gee."

"Baiklah, baik. Kemanisanmu itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku."

"Gegeeeeeee," Zitao melakukannya dengan gaya yang begitu imut.

"Ahaha. Ayo, berdirilah." Kris berdiri dan menuntun Zitao berdiri dari duduknya. Zitao bangkit, alih-alih mengusap bajunya. Yang kemungkinan kotor.

"Uhm. Gege,"

"Ya?" Kris menoleh.

Lalu, melotot.

 _ **Cup,**_

Zitao mengecupnya bibirnya singkat. Lalu _hybrid_ kucing itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku lihat didrama-drama, jika wanita senang dengan pasangannya, ia akan menciumnya seperti itu."

Drama? Sialan. Dan, trimakasih, drama.

"Aih, tidak begitu caranya. Harusnya kau melakukannya lama."

"Tidak. Aku malu."

"Tidak usah malu,"

"Tidak gegeeeeee. Sana pergiiiii, aku mau mandi," Zitao malu. Hingga ia lupa kodratnya.

"Gege ikut," Kris masih saja menggodanya.

"TIDAAAAAAK~" Zitao menjerit. Kris tertawa puas.

"Baik-baik, mandilah, yang bersih." Kris mengusak-usak rambut hitam Zitao lembut. Sebelum Zitao pergi, Kris menarik Zitao pada pelukannya. Mengecup puncak kepala hybrid itu dengan sayang. Lalu ia tersenyum,

 _Kris bersyukur dengan adanya Zitao dikehidupannya._

 _._

* * *

 ** _End,_**

* * *

 **Ini endingnya,**

 **Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dalam cerita. Mohon maaf dengan cast tambahan jika mengganggu. Sifat cast disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

 **Trims, sudah sempatkan membaca.**

 **Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan.**

 **Bye,**


End file.
